halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spookley the Square Pumpkin
Spookley the Square Pumpkin is a 2004 Direct-to-video Halloween film based on the book The Legend of Spookley the Pumpkin by Joe Troiano. Plot Spookley the Square Pumpkin is found in the pumpkin patch by two bats, Boris and Bella. The round pumpkins tease Spookley, which makes him sad. At first the other pumpkins make fun of him because Spookley is square. Among the other pumpkins in the patch are Bobo, a vain female pumpkin; and Tom, which is actually two different-sized pumpkins (Big Tom and Little Tom) held together on the same vine. Jack (the scarecrow) organizes the pumpkins in the patch to compete in the 'Jack-a-Lympics' contest, an athletic competition designed to determine the "Pick of the Patch" for Halloween. Three spiders (Edgar, Allen, and Poe), who show sympathy for Spookley, decide to help him in the 'Jack-a-Lympics' just so they can help themselves to the prize, a crown made of candy corn. Throughout the competition, Big Tom and Little Tom are repeatedly disqualified for using their vine to give them an unfair advantage, leaving third-place finisher Bobo the winner of most of the events. Spookley turns out to be a total failure at all the events, leaving him discouraged. As Bobo is crowned the winner and the spiders abandon Spookley to help themselves to her crown, a severe wind storm hits the pumpkin patch, pushing the pumpkins all over and pinning Jack under a flaming tree branch. Spookley, because he is square, does not roll away when the wind hits him (unlike the other pumpkins) and, through some moments of ingenuity, rescues Jack from being burned alive and his fellow pumpkins from being washed away in the river. The other pumpkins show gratitude for saving them. After the storm, the farmer goes into the patch to assess the damage and discovers Spookley. The farmer is charmed by Spookley's square shape and decides to make the square pumpkin his own personal jack-o'-lantern. Songs *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *If I Was Round *Boo! *I Love 'Em All *Transylvania Twist *Spookley the Square Pumpkin (Reprise) Characters * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Jack Scarecrow * Boris and Bella * Edgar, Allen, and Poe * Big Tom and Little Tom * Bobo * The Honeydoos * Farmer Hill Themes *Anti-bullying *Differences is what makes us special *You can't judge a book -or a pumpkin- by its cover *People can change their habits *What others think of you is not important *Never give up *Believe in yourself Trivia * The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin by Joe Troiano was followed by another book about Spookley that took place on Thanksgiving day called Spookley the Square Pumpkin: A Family to be Thankful For. * Spookley was actually played by a well known female voice actor, Sonja Bell, who also plays the other two high-pitched voiced Honeydoos. * The Spookley the Square Pumpkin movie was later made into a musical. * Spookley was made the national "spokes pumpkin" for October's National Anti-Bullying Month. * Besides Spookley the Square Pumpkin, the Holiday Hill Farm series has published other holiday related books including Mistletoe and the Christmas Kittens, Lyla the Lovesick Ladybug, Jellybean and the Unbreakable Egg, ''and ''Beacon the Bright Little Firefly. * None of the characters from the movie appeared in the book except for Spookley and Farmer Hill. However, Jack Scarecrow appears in the book Spookley the Square Pumpkin: A Family to be Thankful For. * In the read along edition of The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin ''included in the dvd and cd set, the narrator is Bobby "Boris" Pickett who produced the Halloween classic song "The Monster Mash". He also does "The Transylvania Twist" during the end credits and on the music cd. * Holiday Hill Farm production released another Spookley movie in December 2019 titled ''Spookley and the Christmas Kittens loosely based on the book Mistletoe and the Christmas Kittens. External links * *''Spookley the Square Pumpkin'' official website. Category:2004 releases Category:Movies Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Musicals Category:Lionsgate